


What The Frog Saw

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-06
Updated: 2009-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-08 11:41:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1939695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry had an interesting summer and it appears he's going to have an even more interesting autumn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What The Frog Saw

**Author's Note:**

> Hermione watches.

**Title:** What The Frog Saw  
 **Name:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Prompt:** Written for [](http://www.insanejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=hd_smoochfest)[**hd_smoochfest**](http://www.insanejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=hd_smoochfest) Prompt #113 which requested: _Hogwarts era, Place: Hogwarts Express, Object / word prompts: chocolate frog, empty seating corridor, no lights, Action: Train wreck, Squicks: Harry is dominant, Preferences / other notes: Hermione watches_  
 **Prompt Given by:** [](http://www.insanejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=mellorinedream)[**mellorinedream**](http://www.insanejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=mellorinedream)  
 **Word Count:** 4200  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Betas:** [](http://eeyore9990.insanejournal.com/profile)[**eeyore9990**](http://eeyore9990.insanejournal.com/) and [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Author's/Artist’s Notes:** I had the best time with this fest! And, as always, anything you recognize isn't mine.  
 **Summary:** Harry had an interesting summer and it appears he's going to have an even more interesting autumn.  
  


~*~

What The Frog Saw

~*~

The Hogwarts Express looked the way it normally did and was sitting where it normally was, waiting on platform 9 and 3/4. Harry sighed, shaking his head. It felt odd being back at King’s Cross, as if the past year had never happened, only it clearly had. People were bustling about, but Harry could see remnants of the war everywhere.

“Harry!”

Harry grinned and braced himself. A moment later, Hermione was flinging herself into his arms, clinging to him. “Hey, Hermione,” he said.

She pulled back. “Where have you been?” she asked. “I can’t believe we haven’t seen you all summer!”

Glancing over at Ron, who was coming up behind her, Harry shrugged. “They’ve been keeping me busy,” he said.

“They?” Hermione frowned. “They who?”

Suddenly uncomfortable, Harry bit his lip. “You know, um, people from the Wizengamot and the Ministry.”

“The Ministry?” Ron whistled. Clapping Harry on the back, he continued. “Did you get to talk to Shacklebolt about the Auror program?” He leaned close. “Can we get out of this year?”

“Ronald!” Hermione smacked his arm. “Harry wouldn’t use his influence to get special favours in the Auror program. That’s not his way. Plus, you both need to earn your spots!”

Ron rolled his eyes. “You don’t think we earned our spots in the program by, oh -- I don’t know, _killing Voldemort_?!”

Hermione huffed. “ _Harry_ killed Voldemort.”

Harry shook his head. “We _all_ got rid of Voldemort,” he said. “And no, I’m not asking Kingsley for special favours.”

Ron’s mouth turned down. “Well fine,” he muttered. “It could have been good, though.”

“Hush, Ron.” Hermione was smiling now. “Let’s get on the train and get a compartment so Harry can tell us about his summer.”

“Yeah okay,” Harry said. They began walking towards the train, chatting, Hermione filling Harry in on her parents, who she’d retrieved from Australia. Just before they boarded, Harry looked back, frowning.

“What’s wrong?” Hermione asked.

“Hm?” Harry asked. “Oh, nothing. It’s just-- It’s as if nothing changed,” he said, looking at the students scurrying to stow luggage and secure carriages. “Six months ago we were in a war, spending all our time camping and fighting and now--”

“Now it’s back to the grind,” a cool voice drawled from behind him.

“Malfoy?” Ron, in protective mode, stepped in front of Harry. “What are you doing here?”

Draco raised an eyebrow. “I’m going to Hogwarts, Weasley. That’s the only place that the _Hogwarts Express_ goes, hence the name.”

Ron scowled and Harry stepped forward, placing a hand on his arm. “Relax,” he murmured. “He was on our side in the end, remember?”

“So you say,” Ron grumbled, although he did step aside. “I’ll still be watching him.”

Draco rolled his eyes. “Whatever, Weasley.” He began to push past them but Harry stopped him.

Licking his lips, Harry said, “Look, Malfoy, would you like to, um, sit with us? Share a carriage maybe?”

Draco raised an eyebrow, smirking as both Hermione and Ron inhaled sharply. Leaning close to Harry, he said, “Careful, Potter. I think Granger and Weasley would both faint dead away if I agreed.”

Ron was staring at Harry, clearly gobsmacked. “Harry? Mate? What the hell are you doing?” he asked.

Harry shrugged and, stepping back, said, “I just think this year should be different, Ron. It’s a new era.” He held out a hand out in front of Draco, who simply stared at it. “I really think we should start over.”

Draco hesitated, then reached for Harry’s hand, shaking it. “As far as I know,” he said, “no other Slytherins from my year are returning to Hogwarts, so I suppose _some_ company is better than none.”

“Honestly, would it kill you to be nice?” Hermione snapped. “Harry’s being polite, something you could stand to be, too, you--”

“Hermione--”

She crossed her arms. “I’m sorry, Harry, but he was being an arse.”

Draco pursed his lips, and to everyone’s surprise, he chuckled. “Yes, yes, all right,” he said. “Very well, Potter, I accept your kind invitation to share a carriage to Hogwarts. Is that better, Granger?”

Hermione narrowed her eyes. “A bit sarcastic, but I’ll let it slide this time.” Pointing her finger at him, she continued, “Let me tell you, though, if you give me any reason to think that you’re planning anything, I’ll--”

“Hermione, that’s enough!” She paused, looking back over at Harry as he interrupted. “It’ll be fine,” he said. “Let’s give him the benefit of the doubt, all right? Now, let’s go look for a compartment. Malfoy’s not going to try anything with witnesses present.”

“Harry, do we have to share a carriage with him?” Ron whinged, crossing his arms.

Harry rolled his eyes. “I apologise for my friends,” he said. “Maybe we should just go and find a carriage by ourselves.”

Ron’s mouth dropped open and he began to sputter, but Hermione simply pursed her lips for a moment before, to Harry’s surprise, she smiled faintly. “Actually, I think that’s a great idea. It’s past time the two of you talked and resolved your differences,” and as all three boys blinked at her, she began to drag a still sputtering Ron away. “Just yell if you need us, all right, Harry?”

“What the hell just happened?” Draco asked, looking after Ron and Hermione.

“Don’t argue, let’s just go,” Harry said, steering Draco through the now empty seating corridor. “They could change their minds at any second and decide to join us.”

At that, Draco began dragging Harry. “Fuck that,” he muttered. “I’m not wasting this train ride sitting across from them when we could be shagging.”

Harry chuckled. “I knew that would motivate you.”

~*~

   
“What the hell did you do that for?” Ron was arguing as Hermione all but shoved him down the corridor. “We left Harry alone with the ferret!”

“Yes we did,” Hermione agreed, opening the door of an empty compartment and taking a seat. “And did he seem that upset about it?” she asked as Ron stood there.

Ron stared at her. “He...” He narrowed his eyes. “No, he didn’t.”

She nodded. “Exactly.” Leaning back, she pursed her lips. “What do you think Harry did do this summer, Ron?”

“What do you mean? He told us.”

Hermione sighed. “No, he didn’t. He was very vague. Where did he spend his spare time? He wasn’t doing ‘stuff’ for the Ministry all the time, was he? And we barely saw him. So when he wasn’t appearing in front of the Wizengamot or off in meetings, where was he?”

“He--” Ron frowned. “I dunno. I Flooed and owled a couple of times but all he would say was that he was busy. Maybe the stuff he was doing for the Ministry was secret.”

“Or maybe,” Hermione said slowly, “he was doing something else, with someone else.”

Ron looked puzzled. “Like what?”

Sighing, Hermione shook her head. She needed time to ponder her theory. “Never mind. Do you think we should go and help the prefects? The train’s about to start.”

“I suppose.” Swinging his legs up onto the train seat, Ron lay down. “Or we could stay here and relax.”

“Honestly, Ron!”

“What?” Ron’s eyes were already closed. “Haven’t we done enough? Don’t we deserve a rest? I thought we could, you know, relax this year.”

“Just because Voldemort is gone,” Hermione snapped, “doesn’t mean we can coast through this year. We still have NEWTs, in case you’ve forgotten, and we’re a year behind in schoolwork.”

Ron cracked one eye open. “We’re not even at school yet, Hermione,” he whinged. “Can’t a bloke take a nap?”

“Fine. You take your nap. I’ll go and see if the prefects need any help.”

Ron’s only response was a grunt, and before she even got to the door, he was snoring. Deliberately, she slammed the door, smirking as she heard him yell, “Oi!” from inside.

~*~

Once Hermione was gone, Ron tried to go back to sleep, but it eluded him. What could she have been suggesting about Harry? So what if he hadn’t been around this summer? That wasn’t suspicious, was it?

Sitting up, Ron sighed and watched the countryside go by for a few boring minutes. It was early in the trip and the lady with the food cart wasn’t likely to be by anytime soon. His stomach rumbled and Ron reached into his robes to see what he had. His mum had packed sandwiches, but he wasn’t in the mood for ham just then. His fingers closed over what felt like a sweet package and, hopeful, Ron pulled it from his robes.

He grinned. A couple of Chocolate Frogs! His mouth watered. He always thought better while eating.

The packages were a bit misshapen. _Probably been in here a while._ Ron slipped one back into his pocket for later then eyed the other. Figuring the frog wouldn’t have much spring in it, he wasn’t too careful when he opened the packet. To his surprise, however, the frog was still spry, and it immediately jumped out of his hand and onto the windowsill.

Ron lunged for it. “Oh no you don’t! Come back, you--”

The frog was mid leap as Ron grabbed it, leaning slightly out the window to do so. He was on his toes, and, in an attempt to balance himself, he grasped for the first thing he could reach, which happened to be...

A deafening screech made Ron cringe, and as he struggled to pull himself back into the train, it stopped abruptly, throwing him forcibly onto the seat. A violent tilt made him slide along the seat towards the carriage door, but then the built-in Cushioning Charm kicked in and the train righted itself.

Ron exhaled. In carriages all around him he could hear trunks falling and rolling, people crying out.

In one hand Ron held the still quivering frog and in the other was the chain of the alarm cord he’d pulled to steady himself. The chain that had come off the wall. “Bloody hell,” he moaned. “They’ll kill me!”

As if echoing his dark mood, the lights chose that moment to go out. Ron groaned. “I’m so dead.”

Adding insult to injury, the frog sprang out of his hand and, in a moment, was gone.

~*~

Hermione had just passed yet another carriage filled with giggling second-years when the train shuddered and squealed to a halt. It went dark a moment later and, wand in hand, Hermione had the presence of mind to cast _Lumos_ just in time to see a trunk flying at her head.

She managed to deflect several bits of flying luggage until things seemed to calm down. _At least the Cushioning Charms have finally kicked in,_ she thought as she stepped around the trunks littering the corridor.

The first carriage she came to had a few terrified firsties, so, after checking to make sure they were all right, she moved on to look for other people.

As she was walking, a door opened in front of her and someone emerged. “Luna!”

Luna looked at her. “Oh, hullo, Hermione.”

“Luna, are you all right?” At Luna’s nod, Hermione continued. “Good. Have you checked on any of the students?”

Luna tilted her head. “Why? Didn’t they like flying?”

Hermione blinked. “Um...”

Luna pushed past her. “Admittedly it was a bit unexpected,” she said. “But really, I thought it was rather fun.”

“People may have been hurt, Luna!” Hermione took a deep breath and tried to calm down. “Come on, let’s look and see if anyone needs our help.”

“Okay,” Luna agreed.

They picked their way through the train, stopping to check in various compartments. For the most part, however, the students were fine. One second-year had fallen and hurt her ankle, and so after Luna and Hermione settled her on a seat with her leg propped up, they went in search of a professor.

A loud moan distracted Hermione, and, grabbing Luna’s arm, she hurried in the direction of the noise.

“Don’t you think we should wait?” Luna whispered as they approached.

Hermione frowned. “Wait for what?”

Luna smiled. “Why for them to finish, of course.”

Rolling her eyes, Hermione let go of Luna’s arm and moved forward. Finish? Who knew what Luna was on about now?

The moaning was louder now, with grunting interspersed, and as Hermione slid the door to the compartment open, she prepared herself for the destruction that could be inside.

What confronted her, however, was nothing she expected.

~*~

“Finally!” Harry said as he and Draco slipped into an empty compartment. “I thought we’d never find one.”

Draco smirked and pulled out his wand. “Let’s just make sure this coach stays private, shall we?” he muttered, setting a Privacy Charm.

Harry grinned. “Smart.”

“Naturally. I’m a Malfoy.”

Grabbing his hand, Harry dragged him over to one of the seats. “You’re _my_ Malfoy,” he whispered. “And now I just have to decide what to do with you.”

“Mm.” Draco shifted, finally managing to straddle Harry. “I have a few ideas.”

“I bet you do--” The rest of Harry’s words were crushed beneath Draco’s mouth, and with a moan, he sagged in Draco’s arms, surrendering to the heady sensation of being able to kiss like this in a relatively public place.

Draco drew back and began undoing his robes. “I don’t know how long that charm will last,” he gasped. “And knowing Granger, she’ll be coming to check on you eventually.”

“Good point,” Harry said, beginning to shrug off his own clothes. “We want her to see us getting along, but not _that_ well.”

A moment later, Draco’s clothes were on the floor. Leaning forward, he sucked Harry’s bottom lip into his mouth and began helping Harry undo his fly. “I can’t believe it’s been an entire week since we’ve been together,” he said, shoving Harry’s trousers and pants down.

Harry kicked his clothes away, moaning as Draco’s fingers brushed his prick. “I tried to...get back to see you at...the Manor, but I think Kingsley was getting suspicious,” he gasped.

Draco nodded, biting his lips as their naked bodies touched. “Mother was beginning to get...suspicious, too.”

Harry laughed, the sound turning into a desperate gasp as their cocks slid together. “We have been seeing a lot of each other. If I were her, I would be suspicious, too.”

“Good thing I know all sorts of places at the Manor where we can be alone, hm?” Nipping at Harry’s neck, Draco smiled as Harry shuddered against him. A moment later Harry was arching up against him, and Draco thrust down in reaction. “We need to--”

Just then the train came to a shuddering, screeching halt and Draco slid off Harry’s lap and onto the floor. “Ouch!”

Harry promptly fell on top of him. “Bloody hell!”

As soon as he recovered his breath, the train lights went out, leaving them in the dark, and Draco began to laugh. A moment later, Harry joined him, chuckling until Draco reached up and tucked a strand of hair behind his ear, his finger trailing over Harry’s jaw and chin. Harry’s laughter died, his breath catching in his throat.

They breathed each other’s air for a long moment before Harry shifted, leaning down to kiss Draco. This time it was a slow kiss, full of tongue and teeth, tasting of desperation.

Draco began kneading the muscles of Harry’s shoulders and arms as they snogged, his hands drifting down until they cupped Harry’s arse, hauling him closer.

Harry moaned into Draco’s mouth as Draco’s finger parted his arse cheeks. “Fuck,” he gasped, dragging his mouth away from Draco’s only to bury his face in Draco’s neck. “Want you...”

“You have me,” Draco whispered. “Just move...yes, there...” With Harry’s hot breath panting on his cheek, Draco managed to manoeuvre them so that his finger was circling Harry’s hole. “Need lube,” he muttered.

Harry reached for his trousers and, groping around, somehow extricated a tube from the pocket. “Here,” he managed, handing it to Draco.

“Open it,” Draco instructed, and Harry obliged, flipping the top open and, after locating Draco’s hand in the dark, squirting a generous dollop in the general direction of his palm.

“Hurry,” Harry muttered. “Oh yes--”

Draco slid his lubricated finger inside Harry, moaning as Harry’s muscles seemed to cling to him. “So tight.” Twisting his hand, he managed to get another digit in, smirking when Harry shuddered in reaction.

“‘S your fault ’m tight,” Harry hissed, writhing. “It’s been a sodding week.”

“You were the one faffing about at the Ministry--”

Harry growled, nipping at Draco’s neck, making his fingers falter. “Wasn’t _faffing_ , was making sure they knew how much you’d helped -- oh God, there! -- me during the battle and...”

“Shut up.” Draco growled, turning his head and kissing Harry soundly. Shifting, he slathered some lubricant on his cock, and, deadpan, said, “Well, what are you waiting for, an engraved invitation? Ride me.”

“Git,” Harry muttered as he positioned himself in the dark. His eyes fluttered as he gingerly sat down on Draco’s prick. “Fuck.”

“Trying,” Draco gasped, clutching Harry’s hips and thrusting upwards. “If you would just shut up--”

Harry laughed breathlessly and began to move in earnest. “You mean you’re not...with me for the...great conversation?”

“If I wanted conversation I’d be with Granger.” Draco grasped Harry’s prick and began to tug as he rocked his hips upwards. “Well, if I weren’t gay,” he amended.

“I can’t believe you’re mentioning Hermione at a time like this.” Harry was panting now, his mouth falling open as he sped up.

“Why are you still talking?” Draco growled. “Bloody well move!”

“I _am_ moving -- Draco?” The air was knocked out of Harry as he was forcibly rolled onto his back and Draco reared over him.

“Too much talking, not enough fucking,” Draco rasped, practically bending Harry in half before placing Harry’s legs over his shoulders. “Shut up!”

“I--” Harry moaned the rest of what he’d been trying to say around Draco’s tongue, his eyes fluttering closed as Draco slammed into him, thrusting deep. He arched his back to get closer, his toes curling with every push, his nails gouging half-moon shaped welts into Draco’s shoulders.

They writhed together, and this time when Draco released Harry’s mouth to inhale, Harry was too busy grunting and trying to pull him in deeper to actually say anything.

Draco continued thrusting into Harry, biting his lip as his orgasm began to roll through him. Harry’s eyes gleamed up at him as he, too, began to tremble, and Draco bent his head and bit Harry’s shoulder, coming with a muffled scream.

Harry shuddered, his seed spilling between them a few moments later, and as Draco licked the wounds he’d made in Harry’s shoulder, he paused. Lifting his head, he smirked down into Harry’s eyes.

“What?” Harry asked, his hand smoothing over where he’d been clutching Draco.

“I can see you,” Draco whispered.

Harry raised an eyebrow. “Er, okay. Is that a bad thing?”

Draco’s smirk widened. “Not at all,” he murmured, shifting to glance up at the window. “But the lights are still out, so how is it that I can suddenly see you, and you, me?”

Harry froze. “Fuck,” he whispered, looking over Draco’s shoulder.

“Do you think she liked the show?” Draco asked, his smirk now a full-blown grin.

Harry bit his lip. “Hermione?” he said.

Hermione, mouth open, her face a rictus of shock, swallowed. “Looks as if the two of you are all right,” she said, voice weak. “I’ll just--”

Draco started to move and, eyes widening, Hermione turned and fled.

Harry’s head hit the floor with a thump.

“Well, at least you won’t actually have to tell Weasley now,” Draco chucked. “Granger is sure to do it.”

“I am so fucked,” Harry moaned.

Draco laughed. “You are insatiable,” he purred, shifting. “But if you insist--”

~*~

“Are Harry and Draco done?” Luna asked when Hermione returned.

Hermione, her face flaming, pushed past her. “Yes,” she snapped, voice tight. Pausing, she held her wand up to Luna’s face. “Wait, how did you know who was in there and what they were doing?” she demanded.

Luna smiled. “That’s easy. The frog told me.”

Hermione shook her head. “I should have known better than to ask you,” she muttered. “Right, let’s see if--” The lights switched on and they heard a ragged cheer go up. The train thrummed to life beneath them, and Hermione, after glancing towards the carriage she’d just left, squared her shoulders. “I’d best check on Ron.”

Just then, a Chocolate Frog landed on her face and pressed a messy kiss onto her cheek. Grimacing, Hermione plucked it off and looked down at it.

“You should take that back to Ron,” Luna said, turning away. “He went through a lot for it.”

Hermione sighed and started out for Ron’s carriage. “Just brilliant,” she muttered. “Harry gets shagged and all I get is a lousy kiss from a Chocolate Frog.”

~*~

“You’re back!” Ron exclaimed as Hermione entered the carriage. She nodded, and, to his surprise, held out her hand and dropped his Chocolate Frog onto the seat beside him. “You found it?”

She scowled. “This thing is yours? What was it doing in the hallway, then?”

Ron’s eyes widened. “I...er....” He sat back against the backrest, hoping that he’d shoved the chain he’d pulled off the wall deep enough into the seat behind him so it wouldn’t be seen. Fortunately, Hermione seemed distracted and didn’t notice he was fidgeting. “Not sure,” he muttered, biting the head off the frog and chewing.

Hermione had collapsed onto the seat across from him. Ron eyed her warily. “You okay?”

“Honestly? I--”

They both turned when the carriage door opened to reveal Harry and Draco. Ron tilted his head. Harry looked...frazzled. And what was that on his neck? “You all right, mate?” he asked, looking back and forth between them and narrowing his eyes.

“Yeah, we’re fine,” Harry said, looking a bit awkward as he stood there. “So, that was weird, wasn’t it?”

“Weird is one word for it,” Hermione muttered, arms crossed as she looked out the window.

“I mean the way the train stopped like that,” Harry said hurriedly. “Wonder what happened?”

Ron flushed. “Um, no idea,” he said, hoping the chain was truly hidden.

Draco, who had been staring at the wall behind Ron, shifted his gaze to Ron. “Someone probably caused it,” he said.

“If they did, I’m sure it was a mistake,” Ron blurted, shrinking into his seat when everyone turned to look at him.

Hermione pursed her lips. “Or maybe it was intentional,” she said, turning back to stare at Harry.

“Part of it could have been intentional,” Harry said, holding Hermione’s gaze. “The part where a bloke might want his mates to know about things happening in his life. Another part could have been a mistake, though.”

“The part where this bloke’s friends might not have wanted to see too much detail about his personal life?” Hermione asked, a hint of a rueful smile on her lips.

Draco smirked. “Or the part where the bloke turns out to be a bit of an exhibitionist and his friend is a voyeur.”

“What are you all on about?” Ron asked, his head turning back and forth in attempt to keep track of the conversation.

“We’re discussing all the reasons the train could have stopped,” Draco purred, his eyes once more moving towards the wall and then back to Ron.

Ron swallowed. “Right. Well, who cares, really?” He patted the seat next to him. “Sit down, yeah? The train could, um, have more problems.”

Harry sat beside Hermione, and Draco sat next to Ron. As Harry and Hermione began to chat softly, Ron leaned close to Draco and whispered, “You hurt him and I’ll kill you.”

Draco turned to look at him. “The chain is showing,” he replied, glancing down at the seat. As Ron blanched, Draco smirked. “And he’s the slayer of the Dark Lo--Voldemort. Who could hurt him?”

“Something tells me you could,” Ron said, serious.

Draco blinked. A genuine smile curved his lips. “But I won’t,” he finally said. “And I also won’t tell anyone that you stopped the train. Deal?”

Ron licked his lips then nodded slowly, satisfied. “All right. Chocolate Frog?” he said, offering Draco the other sweet from his robes.

Draco hesitated before eventually accepting. “Looks a bit squashed,” he muttered, unwrapping it.

Ron smiled and sat back in the seat. “I think you’ll find it still has some life in it,” he said, and as Draco chased the sweet around the compartment, he watched the countryside pass by. It was going to be an interesting year.

~*~

The End

~*~


End file.
